Belong
by blessedcurse452
Summary: Esta es la historia de una elfa del bosque que fue capturada por los Thalmor y después de escaparse intentara buscar su lugar en el mundo, es cínica, oportunista, orgullosa y algo cruel. Se centra en los acontecimientos de Skyrim, el trasfondo de a historia es inventado.
1. Chapter 1

**-** He tu al fin has despertado ¿intentabas cruzar la frontera, no?, fuiste a caer en esa emboscada imperial como nosotros, y ese ladrón de ahí, - Me decía un hombre o eso creo, por el sonido de su voz mientras notaba que estábamos en movíamos o algo… realmente no lo sé, todo está oscuro…

Mi visión por fin comienza a aclararse y veo al hombre en frente de mi, un humano rubio, seguramente un Nórdico por sus rasgos, me doy cuenta de que mis manos están atadas, ¿QUE DIABLOS HA PASADO?... Dónde estamos? miro a mi alrededor, veo tres carros con mas humanos, la mayoría uniformados con atuendos de guerra, ¿es que somos prisioneros? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Malditos capas de la tormenta Skyrim estaba muy bien hasta que vinisteis, el imperio era perfecto. Si no te buscaran podría haber robado a ese caballo y estar ya a medio camino de Paramo del Martillo. Eh tu… tu y yo no deberíamos estar aquí es a esos Capas de la Tormenta a los que quiere el imperio - Capas de la tormenta? El impero?... dioses me va a estallar la cabeza.

-Atados, somos todos hermanos y hermanas, granuja

-¡Silencio ahí! – se gira un soldado.

-¿Y qué pasa con él, eh? - Miro a mi derecha y veo un hombre atado con la boca tapada es curioso no viste como nosotros, no lleva armadura como los otros ni harapos como llevamos el ladrón y yo, debe ser un noble su ropa es lujosa.

-Sujeta esa lengua estás hablando con Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, el verdadero Rey Supremo. - Rey supremo? Realmente no me entero de nada, debo salir de aquí.

Muevo las manos intentando aflojar o soltar de algún modo las ataduras mientras el ladrón y el guerrero no dejan de parlotear sobre títulos y política, ¿es que no les importa su vida?

-Ulfric el Jarl de Ventalia… tú eres el líder de la rebelión, pero si te han capturado… hay Dioses donde nos llevan. - Lo que faltaba…

Me quedo mirando a quien al parecer es el líder de la rebelión con cara de urgencia, ya sé que está pasando, van a ejecutarnos a todos y como no, estarán los malditos Thalmor para presenciarlo, irónico… bueno al menos moriré antes de que puedan capturarme otra vez.

-No sé a dónde vamos pero Sobengard nos aguarda. -Muy alentador.

\- No esto no está sucediendo, no está sucediendo.

-¡He! ¿De que pueblo sales ladrón de caballos?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Un verdadero nórdico debe poner sus últimos pensamientos en su hogar - Es casi inevitable rodar los ojos ante esta ESTUPIDA E INSERBIBLE COMVERSACIÓN! Pero mantengo la calma y no digo nada, ¿Que se puede decir ante esta situación?

-Paraje de RoriK, yo soy de Paraje de Rorik

-Señor Tulio, señor el verdugo está esperando.- dice un soldado, vale al menos no tengo que seguir escuchando las tonterías de estos dos.

-Bien acabemos ya con este asunto- dice el maldito imperial seguro que esta tan cansado de estos como yo.

-Míralo, el capitán Tulio de la guardia y parece que los Thalmor lo acompañan, malditos elfos juro que han tenido algo que ver con ello- joder! Que no me reconozcan, que no me reconozcan, bajo la mirada e intento cubrirme el rostro con el pelo. - Lo siento… - Me mira el guerrero nórdico, supongo que es por el comentario, como si me importara.

-Esto es Helgen solía llevarme muy bien con una chica de aquí, me pregunto si Virol todavía hará esa aguamiel con frutos de ébano, es gracioso de niño las torres y murallas imperiales me hacían sentir a salvo.-sige hablando y hablando el nórdico.

\- ¿Que porque nos detenemos?- dice el ladrón de caballos, cobarde.

-Tú qué crees. Fin del trayecto, no hagamos esperar a los Dioses.

-¡Que no somos rebeldes! - ni siquiera para morir tiene orgullo.

-Cuando diga vuestro nombre os acercáis.- nos ordena una mujer imperial bajita y malhumorada.

-Al imperio les encanta sus malditas listas

\- Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, Jarl de Ventalia.

-Ha sido un honor Jarl Ulfric.

-Ralof de Cauze Boscoso

-Lokir, de Paraje de Rorik

\- ¿Que? Yo no soy un rebelde! No quiero morir! - y el muy idiota del ladrón sale corriendo hasta que uno de la guardia le dispara una flecha, no deja de lloriquear todo el camino y ahora hacen que lo maten el primero, debe ser cosa de humanos.

\- Y tú no estás en la Lista, ¿quien eres? - bajo la cabeza y compruebo con el rabillo del ojo por si hay algún Thalmor cerca mientas el hombre vestido de imperial me pregunta, supongo que no todos los nórdicos apoyan la causa suicida de estos rebeldes.

\- Eh! Tú te he hecho una pregunta- me enderezo con orgullo (lo único que me queda en estos momentos), desafiándole con la mirada.

\- Soy Max.

Me escruta cuidadosamente como si intentara entender como un elfo se ha metido en este lio, yo también me lo pregunto.

-Eres un elfo del bosque, los tuyos no soléis viajar solos, donde…?

\- Eso no importa todos los que estén en los carros deben ser ejecutados, así que ella va al tajo.-le interrumpe la mujer bajita.

-Lo siento devolveremos tus restos a los tuyos- Míos? Pues buena suerte en eso, aunque la verdad sí que parecía un poco afligido… será cosa mía.

Nos ponemos en torno al verdugo y su podio de cortar cabezas, esta todo lleno de gente gritando exigiendo la muerte de los Capas de la Tormenta y aunque esta todo lleno de la guardia imperial no hay ningún Thalmor cerca.

La sacerdotisa comienza a hablar sobre bendiciones y demás, hasta que un Capa de la Tormenta se presta voluntario para morir el primero de nosotros, no comprendo esa actitud humana de someterse a la muerte con honor, Dioses están tan impacientes por morir tal vez es por el cuento de Sovengard o lo que sea… es lo que nos diferencia, los elfos no aceptamos la muerte así como así, …aunque por otra parte yo estoy aquí de pie esperando mi turno… ufff después de lo que tuve que hacer para escapar.

-Siguiente prisionero, el elfo…- entonces se escucha un rugido ensordecedor y todos miramos al cielo buscando de donde podría porvenir - He dicho "siguiente prisionero".

Me acerco despacio mirando el cadáver en el suelo del nórdico pelirrojo su cabeza llena la cesta pequeña que han puesto y me pregunto ¿cómo esperan recoger todas las cabezas de los ejecutados en algo tan pequeño?, idiotas pienso mientas se me forma una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

Espero hasta que me hacen arrodillarme y pongo la cabeza en la zona para cortármela, cierro los ojos esperando el momento; es curioso no tengo miedo aunque esté a punto de morir, solo tranquilidad, descanso, es esto lo que debía sentir el nórdico que me precedió?. Entonces se vuelve a escuchar el aterrador rugido más alto y más claro que antes, es como si me llamara, abro los ojos y lo veo¡ UN DRAGON! Se posa sobre la torre y vuelve a rugir y es como si todo se oscureciera, el cielo se nubla la gente cae desplomada y mi visión se vuelve borrosa (otra vez).


	2. Chapter 2

Me escruta cuidadosamente como si intentara entender como un elfo se ha metido en este lio, yo también me lo pregunto.

-Eres un elfo del bosque, los tuyos no soléis viajar solos, ¿donde…?

\- Eso no importa todos los que estén en los carros deben ser ejecutados, así que ella va al tajo.-le interrumpe la mujer bajita.

-Lo siento devolveremos tus restos a los tuyos- Míos? Pues buena suerte en eso, aunque la verdad sí que parecía un poco afligido… será cosa mía.

Nos ponemos en torno al verdugo y su podio de cortar cabezas, esta todo lleno de gente gritando exigiendo la muerte de los Capas de la Tormenta y aunque esta todo lleno de la guardia imperial no hay ningún Thalmor cerca.

La sacerdotisa comienza a hablar sobre bendiciones y demás, hasta que un Capa de la Tormenta se presta voluntario para morir el primero de nosotros, no comprendo esa actitud humana de someterse a la muerte con honor, Dioses están tan impacientes por morir tal vez es por el cuento de Sovengard o lo que sea… es lo que nos diferencia, los elfos no aceptamos la muerte así como así, …aunque por otra parte yo estoy aquí de pie esperando mi turno… ufff después de lo que tuve que hacer para escapar.

-Siguiente prisionero, el elfo…- entonces se escucha un rugido ensordecedor y todos miramos al cielo buscando de donde podría porvenir - He dicho "siguiente prisionero".

Me acerco despacio mirando el cadáver en el suelo del nórdico pelirrojo su cabeza llena la cesta pequeña que han puesto y me pregunto ¿cómo esperan recoger todas las cabezas de los ejecutados en algo tan pequeño?, idiotas pienso mientas se me forma una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

Espero hasta que me hacen arrodillarme y pongo la cabeza en la zona para cortármela, cierro los ojos esperando el momento; es curioso no tengo miedo aunque esté a punto de morir, solo tranquilidad, descanso, es esto lo que debía sentir el nórdico que me precedió?. Entonces se vuelve a escuchar el aterrador rugido más alto y más claro que antes, es como si me llamara, abro los ojos y lo veo¡ UN DRAGON! Se posa sobre la torre y vuelve a rugir y es como si todo se oscureciera, el cielo se nubla la gente cae desplomada y mi visión se vuelve borrosa (otra vez).

-EH! Tu elfo vamos levanta, los Dioses no van a darnos otra oportunidad. – me dice el nórdico, Radolf y le sigo hasta la torre donde se han escondido el resto de supervivientes prisioneros entre ellos Ulfric.

Hay muchos heridos algunos ya han perdido la consciencia y no se puede hacer nada por ellos, cuando me agacho para comprobar la gravedad de una chica tumbada retorciéndose en el suelo Ralof me coge del brazo y me mira con tristeza.

-Sube a la torre ya no puedes hacer nada por ella -lo miro fijamente y asiento.

Me apresuro por las escaleras hasta que la pared se cae con un gran estruendo, me retiro instintivamente alejándome y ahí aparece la cabeza de un enorme dragón negro escupiendo fuego, es como si estuviera soñando es tan irreal entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se ha ido, escucho voces diciéndome que salte a la posada, y lo hago, estoy tan desorientada que he olvidado que todavía tengo las manos atadas, por suerte aterrizo rodando, resultado de años de experiencia en el bosque.

Salgo de la posada y ahí está el nórdico vestido de imperial, es que no podría haber muerto. Intento salir corriendo lejos de él, del dragón y Helgen, pero antes de que pueda alejarme el dragón aterriza delante de mí y el pánico hace que retroceda y me esconda en la casa destruida junto al guardia y un hombre y su hijo. Cuando el dragón se va y me dispongo a salir por patas del maldito lugar, el guardia imperial me sujeta del brazo lanzándome una mirada compasiva.

-Hey prisionero veo que sigues con vida, y si quieres seguir así mas vale que me siguas.- Como si fuera a creer al hombre que casi hace que me corten la cabeza, piensa que soy estúpida?

Me suelto de su agarre con un movimiento brusco y le echo una mirada asesina antes de salir corriendo hasta el muro donde intento protegerme, el nórdico imperial sale corriendo detrás de mi hasta que me alcanza, entonces el dragón aparece detrás del muro posándose en el y yo me muevo con brusquedad intentando buscar una salida pero el hombre me sujeta fuertemente contra el muro antes de que pueda zafarme de su agarre el dragón comienza a escupir fuego por encima de nuestras cabezas. Me ha salvado la vida, no lo entiendo, seguro que lo hace para no quedar mal ante sus superiores después de haber dejado que escapasen todos los prisioneros… pero ahora no importa, en cuanto el dragón emprende el vuelo salgo corriendo esquivando y saltando los cuerpos carbonizados hasta llegar a un campo abierto en el que no hay salida ya que las murallas lo rodean todo y solo hay un montón de torres de piedra, No hay salida…

Entonces aparece Radolf cruzándose en nuestro camino y mientras los dos discuten yo observo al dragón volando y escupiendo fuego a los arqueros y magos imperiales, y lo vuelvo a oír las palabras como si hablara en una lengua antigua, no sé si el resto es capaz de escucharlo pero es un sonido que me horroriza y a la vez me es inevitable apartar la mirada.

-Elfo… hey ! Ven con migo.

-Prisionero! Debemos irnos.

Me dicen a la vez los dos hombres esperando que elija y obviamente no soy tan idiota como para irme con el nórdico imperial, que no se a que juega con lo de intentar hacerse el héroe con migo, así que corro con Ralof dentro de una de las torres de piedra.


End file.
